fragmented_soulfandomcom-20200215-history
Atwood School
Location: Close to Oughtershaw in the Yorkshire Dales This school was founded in 1672 by Benjamin Atwood, who was given the Order of Merlin 1st class for his services to children. Since the death of Benjamin Atwood, the school has been run by his son's and then their descendants. Over the years rather than continuing the good work of the founder of the school, his descendants allowed the school to fall into ruin. Eventually in 1723 the school became the home for children that had come into creature inheritance or been bitten and turned into magical creatures and therefore were unwanted by their magical families. In the winter of 1971 the first werewolves arrived at the home, which was when the cellar was renovated and split in half, one room for living and the other lined with silver for the full moons. These first werewolves were Fenrir, Damon and Callie. Micha also came to the home in 1992 and spent a month there but couldn't handle the silver and left soon after his first transformation there. Werewolves were always segregated from the other children as there was so much fear around them and none of the other children want to socialise with them. In 1996 Damon and Micha return to the school to find Aspen, a child bitten by Fenrir, so to recruit him into the pack. While there they find Rosie and invite her to come along with them, she agrees as she doesn't want to be left there on her own. By this point the house is in a state of disrepair, the cellar where the werewolves are housed has grown black mould up all the walls and will occasionally flood during heavy rainfall in winter, something the werewolves will just have to put up with. Before Damon and Micha leave, they strike a deal with Mr Atwood that they will pay him 100 Galleons to inform them of any further werewolf arrives at the home, saying that he will take them off his hands. Damon revisits the home in 2005, saying that if anyone turns up, other than him, wanting werewolf children to refuse them and he would pay the man double whatever was offered, wanting to keep them all safe from werewolf hunters. In April 2014 Damon is summoned to the home to collect a werewolf child. Clay accompanies his dad on this trip as back up in case something goes wrong. They are given Owen, who is only a month old at this point and Clay instantly taken with the little boy and adopts him as his and Romy's. In 2023 a former resident, Rosie, campaigns to have the school shut down for it's mistreatment of those with creature blood. She is successful in 2024 and those that remained in the school were moved to Hogwarts and integrated into mainstream schooling. The building is then inhabited by the remaining members of the Atwood family until the last member of the family dies, leaving the house and it's attached estate to be put up for Auction in 2026, when Harry buys the house and renovates it to a high standard. He likes that there is so much land attached to the house and wants to set up a safe haven for unwanted children that are abandoned due to being werewolves. It is also a place for parents to come if they want advise on how to manage their children if they have been bitten by werewolves. The house is opened in 2028, renamed Prince Home for Werewolves, with fenced off grounds and beautifully restored rooms for children of all ages and the room of silver gone. Using Romy's connections at the Ministry the word is put round that werewolves have a safe haven here. Some adults even start to show up when battles for dominance in their packs have left them with no place to go and they have been exiled. Fayne, one of Harry's youngest at only seventeen spends a lot of time at this house with his two mates and four children as he likes the sense of community there. Eventually in 2029 will Harry often leaves Niko and Fayne in charge of the running of the home, giving them full responsibility for it. Niko is essentially the Alpha male of the werewolves in the home and Fayne's mates, Spencer and Brody share the duty of Beta wolf, with much input from Fayne.